


Unspoken

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A split-second decision by Ben while feeling Poe shot down on Yavin changes everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	1. Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Ben was thirteen years old that he felt Poe fall from the sky. 

He was trying to meditate at the time, and it was there that he felt Poe. 

( _A blast gone wrong, a ship tumbling from the sky — Shara Bey’s ship, Ben just knew)_

It was enough to freeze Ben’s blood. Enough for him to reach, to just reach —

_Are you all right? Dear stars, are you all right?_

And Poe — 

It had been an agonizing stretch, trying to figure out if Poe, simply, was all right. At least before Uncle Luke found him, said Poe was all right (still with that fear in his eyes, like he couldn’t understand Ben) and Poe’s voice, echoing in Ben’s head almost like hearing it over a comlink. 

_I am._

***

Poe came back from Kijimi, five years later. 

Even as Ben ran to him, even as Ben took him in (stars, it was like he had gotten prettier, and Ben had only gotten uglier and more awkward and more out of place), he thought back to that horrifying moment when Poe had fallen from the sky — when Ben had _felt_ it, for that matter. 

“You came back!” Ben said, and for a moment, he never thought he’d say those words. 

”I know,” Poe said. Then, “I’m so sorry. I should have gotten there sooner. I should have gotten out sooner.”

”It doesn’t matter,” Ben said. “You’re here, where you belong.”

Even as he hugged Poe, Ben had a feeling that Poe was still in shock. Still stunned — what kind of wonders and horrors had he seen, just to make him this way?

He wished he could do more. Find a way to drag Poe out of the darkness that he’d found himself in. It didn’t seem fair, it _wasn’t_ fair, that Poe had experienced what he did for five years. 

”What’s going on?” Ben said. “What happened to you?”

What had happened that he didn’t want to tell Ben?

***

It was later, before Poe went home, that he said, “Y’know...I could have sworn that something happened that day I was shot out of the sky.”

Ben nodded. “I reached out to you. It was like I...felt you...”

”Falling?”

”Yeah.”

Poe frowned for a moment. “And I heard you. It’s weird, but ever since then...it’s like I’ve felt you in the back of my head. Like you’re just there.”

”Unspoken.” Ben furrowed his brow. “It couldn’t have...no, that’s ridiculous. I guess the best thing is go through the Archives.”

”You could talk to your Uncle.”

Ben snorted. “That would be an awkward conversation.” That and there was the fact that his uncle didn’t seem to trust him. After all, there was just that feeling, like he saw Ben in action and assumed the worst. “Maybe I could look through the Archives. Tell you what I find."

”Sounds like a good idea,” Poe said. 

Ben smiled at him. Even though the circumstances were weird, having Poe Dameron back was a blessing, he could not deny. 


	2. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The problem with training at the Jedi Academy was the simple fact that it was hard to actually get away from Luke Skywalker in order to get the necessary information. 

Well, he just did, Ben thought. That was obvious enough. The fact he was in the archives when everyone else was supposed to be asleep was testament enough to that. He was in the archives. And now, he just needed to actually get to the text in question that he needed. 

Force Bonds. What he’d felt — it felt like a Bond, at least —

He pulled a text out at random, suppressing a grunt as it fell onto his lap. As he opened it, he had to suppress a cough at the dust that rose from the book. 

Luke Skywalker and the others were asleep. Thank the Force. 

_The Force Bond has many origins, one of them being through a truly selfless act. One example is the formation of the Bond between Darth Revan and Bastila Shan. When Bastila used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in Revan’s body, a Bond was formed between the Sith and the Jedi. As Bastila herself said, “We are forever linked by my actions on that bridge.”_

Ben froze, in that moment. He could remember reaching out to Poe, even as he felt Poe falling — but could that have formed a Force Bond? Really, truly? It had been just reaching. It wasn’t like he had brought Poe back to life...

(Conquering death...if that was true, he would have been able to bring back Shara Bey long ago)

Could that have been what caused the Bond? Assuming there was a Bond?

***

”Poe, I found something.”

The hologram of Poe groaned, rubbed his eyes even as he stirred from bed. “Oh, Force, Ben, perfect timing. I had one hell of a nightmare you were gone...”

Ben ignored the chill of fear in his stomach and explained what he’d found. Then Poe said, “I...I remember hearing you. In my head. And...it was weird, but it was like everything was okay when you were with me.”

It was certainly, Ben thought, the way he felt when he was Poe. “Yeah. But that alone couldn’t have caused...this, right?”

“I don’t know.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know how I feel if I’m bonded to you. I mean, not that I don’t like you,” and saying he liked Poe was putting it mildly, “But I just...it’s a big deal, being linked to someone...”

Poe nodded. Then, “If you were in my head, you’d find a lot of stuff that you didn’t want to know. A lot of...imperfections.”

”I doubt that.”

”I was a Spice Runner, remember?”

”Well, yes,” Ben said, “But you were also tricked. You’re a good person, Poe. Kind. Loyal. Smart. Funny. Noble. Brave.”

”I can also be a right idiot at times.”

”So can I," Ben said. “Really.” Then, “You’re a good person. Don’t doubt that."

He almost knew what it was like, doubting your own self-worth. Especially when Ben had those awful thoughts. What would Poe think of what was in his head?

Then again, that was only if it was possible, right? If. If was good. 

”And get some sleep,” Ben said. “You’ll need it.”

”Thought so.” A beat. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you showed up in my dreams...”

Ben snorted. “Good night, Poe.”

Even as the terminal shut off, he could feel comforted at the thought, Poe’s joke making him feel warmer than he had any right to feel. 


End file.
